It's Worth a Ponytail
by Skywhites
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy has a splendid and fabulous long platinum ponytail, and Harry Potter messes it up.


Harry Potter had always had messy hair. Draco Malfoy, not so much. They both had inherited those traits from their fathers. While James Potter had messy, wavy, dark locks, Lucius Malfoy had silky, straight, platinum perfect hair. Genetics, you would say.

Well, that morning, as always, Malfoy had flawless hair, up in a long platinum ponytail, along with his typical resting bitch face. His stress levels were too high for a sixteen year old, the pressure he had on his shoulders was overwhelming him since the beginning of the year, and he tried to look proud of his task, even if he wasn't. He gazed along the Great Hall, and saw the object of his stress. Needless to say, that was Harry Potter, who also had great pressure on him, and, unlike Malfoy, very messy hair that morning. As always. They locked eyes for a moment, both tensing their jaws, and Hermione noted this as Ron devoured his breakfast.

"Are you okay?" She asked Harry, who, ignoring her, just stood up and walked to the door quickly.

Malfoy did the same, and they looked at each other while going faster and faster, until they both reached the great door and touched each other's fingers on the wood. Of course getting away immediately. Malfoy opened the door and left the Great Hall, not before directing a disgusted look at Harry and 'accidentally' whipping his cheek with the ponytail, leaving Harry all flushed behind him. And Harry, who was highly suspicious, and also kind of confused in any way you can read into that, followed him through the empty hallways and moving stairs (falling once or twice), close enough so by the time Malfoy elegantly got to the Room of Requirement, Harry was just a few steps behind him, trying to make no sound.

He could hear Malfoy's unsteady breath, not realising his own, in front of the wall. His heart rate increased against his chest when the great door appeared on the wall. For a moment, he remembered Malfoy's fingers on his, touching the wood in the Great Hall, and took notice on how cold and thin they were. He shook his head and quickly entered the Room of Requirement before the door would shut closed.

But where the hell was Malfoy?

Harry looked around, feeling a cold breeze against his skin. He shivered as he carefully observed the dark room, full of unnecessary and extravagant items, all kind of strange objects he had never seen before, and a lot of other common objects that didn't serve a single purpose apart from being aesthetic. It seemed as if it was night there, dark and illuminated by a weak shade of blue, as if the moon itself was shining.

Turning on his heels, Harry descried Malfoy, looking completely thin and shrank, trembling in front of what seemed an old cupboard. The breeze lightly swung his hair, it looked almost white and ethereal.

When Harry attempted to take a step, it echoed loudly and Malfoy aggressively  
turned at him. Harry expected him to look angry and ready to attack him, but instead, Malfoy's face was as pale and consumed as ever, with a terrified look behind his eyes. And even if he looked defenceless, Harry took his wand out. Malfoy, on the other side, only gulped in fear, trying to look as severe and tough as he could. He didn't move when Harry, in silence, slowly walked to him, the sound of his steps tingling on the marble floor.

When he got to Malfoy, the poor boy didn't even have the time to react before Harry grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against a column, face to face, centimetres away from each other. Harry's wand pressed against Malfoy's throat, and only then and there he realised, under the soft moonish light, that Malfoy's features seemed to be sculpted by the hardest and most precise diamond of them all. His cheekbones were a clean cut, and his nose long and sharp like a knife. Let's not even start with his jaw, as Harry though he could probably cut his skin and clothes with it. Malfoy looked down at him with the most despicable look he managed to do, and broke the silence with the first words of the morning:

"Are you going to stay there and look at me like a curious cat or are you maybe going to kiss me, Potter?"

And Harry felt all the colours go up to his face, his frown fading and his emerald eyes getting wider and wider behind the glasses, and his lips trembling ajar. He was not the only one, though, Malfoy's cheeks were red as a tomato, so flushed it covered the dark circles under his eyes. In his lips there was still that trembling contempt, trying to hate Harry.

But Harry only defied his words, and abruptly pressed his lips against Malfoy's, and kissed them sloppily and roughly. And Malfoy...Well, Malfoy didn't quite complain. He didn't move either, he just let Harry do his thing, looking at him with eyes wide open for a few seconds, and tasted every moment of it. He realised that Harry had had hot chocolate that morning, as his lips tasted like sweet cocoa.

He eventually closed his eyes and kissed Harry back, and then Harry seemed to relax a little, before he pulled away sloppily, leaving Draco's lips moist and shiny. And trembling. His hand left the white collar and Draco softly fell on the floor on his feet.

Panting, they looked at each other's eyes, surprised, trembling, and somehow excited. And it was not long before they pounced again onto each other's lips, fiercely. Harry's hands travelled up and down Draco's back and hips, and noticed how thin he was, how cold his skin felt. There, on Draco's waist, Harry held him close to himself, and his other hand tangled in the blond silky hair.

Draco's fingers were on Harry's hair, too, pulling and stiring, up and down, everything it took so he wouldn't separate from his lips. The feeling of Draco's slender fingers on his scalp made him moan, he felt the blond's satisfied smile against his lips and he just couldn't get enough of it. It felt relieving, as if both of them had been seeking that for a long time now, as if the force that kept them apart suddenly broke.

They breathed rapidly on each other's lips, but the tension wasn't gone. Following his impulses, Harry roughly grabbed Draco's arse, and bit his lip as the blond escaped a weak whimper from his lips. The green eyes met Draco's pale and long neck, it looked as virgin snow, and something in him told him to lick it, bite it, eat it, which is exactly what he did. His tongue slowly ran from his collarbone up to his jaw. Harry thought that Draco tasted salty, and he wanted more of it. His mouth went all the way up to his ear, and he licked and bit the lobe, making Draco moan his name as he pulled Harry's hair on the back of his neck:

"Harry."

The way the double 'r' caressed his thin lips made Harry's knees trembled, and nothing else sounded on the room, just that and Draco's muffled whines. Draco was weak then, holding onto the wall, and feeling the loose string of his hair fall in front of his face and on his back.

Some kind of hunger possessed them, and their lips seeked each other again. When they finally met, the violence didn't seem enough. Biting, fighting, dancing, their lips moved in a rough give-and-receive. Draco dared to place his tongue inside Harry's mouth, where the moisture and warmth made him think of where it should be instead. But he licked and caressed Harry's palate and backside of the teeth. Electric sparks hit him when his tongue touched the brunette's.

They fought for dominance for a while, filling their lips with moisture, exploring their mouths with fierce, and touching their bodies with insane curiosity, until the tension and agony seemed to have calmed down. They pulled apart, just enough so their lips would feel the sweet flavor of the other, and yet not taste it, only a fragile string of saliva connecting them.

For the first time in the night, their eyes locked, relieved and curious, sparkling under the fake Room of Requirement moonlight. Deep in them there was an insatiable need for warmth and understanding, but most of all, there was desire. Blonde locks fell before Draco's eyes, moving along with his unsteady breath.

"I guess I'll see you again."

And after that, Draco left, slightly trembling and not walking completely straight. Harry stood there for a minute, staring right into the place where his partner had disappeared, and thought that he hoped so, more like he was looking forward to it. He was left hungry still.

They both got to their classes, and no one was quite surprised to see Harry like that, messy. However, Draco caused the entire charms classroom to gasp, and even panic, when he entered.

After all, Harry Potter had always had messy hair, and Draco Malfoy, well...not so much.


End file.
